Two Step Tango
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: *post series AU* The gang arrive back in Piffle World in order to get Kurogane a new arm. Tomoyo's hosting a party,there's no way Fay's turning down a chance to dance with a certain ninja. collab with tsubasa-fan. for clamp-kimk meme. ONE SHOT


Title: Two Step Tango

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Sex, pwp

Summary: After Clow the group arrives in Piffle once more.

Notes: basic pwp, written for clampkink.

Clow Country was disappearing as Mokona prepared to move them to the next world. Fay hoped this next world, wherever it was, wasn't heavy on fighting. Their strongest fighter was down one limb after all. Finally they were sucked into Mokona and when they landed (badly as Kurogane would put it), when Fay looked up he saw they were in Piffle world again.

A dragonfly flew high above their heads, alerting them to their whereabouts. Mokona landing delicately beside them.

"Mokona is glad they landed here first, Kurogane needs a new arm and Piffle has the best!" Kurogane grunted, pushing Fay off him so he could breathe. At least they had been dumped in an alley instead of the middle of a road. "Tch. You can't plan your routes...maybe someone made a wish instead..."

"Now now Kuro-sama, let's not worry about that and get you your new arm." Fay dusted off his clothes and smiled at the ninja in his usual goofy manner.

"I wonder how much time has passed since we were here last?" Syaoran asked aloud as he stood up and began looking for a clock or calendar on one of the skyscrapers around them. "We just need to find Tomoyo's office!" Mokona shouted as she leapt up on the boy's head. Kurogane sighed and headed out of the alley and to the street.

Fay had to admit, it was strange being with just the boy and the ninja and of course Mokona. Sakura's absence was noticeable however; the mage knew he had to get Kurogane a new arm. As they started to walk Mokona and Syaoran in the front Fay struck up a conversation with Kurogane. "Kuro-sama, do you think I contacted Watanuki-kun and made a wish?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." He replied as they began walking. They were getting stares because of their clothes, but he ignored them, thinking they needed to find Tomoyo and quick.

Fay too ignored the stares far too used to it by now. "You mean Kuro-tan still doesn't trust me? After all we've been through?"

"I didn't say anything about trust." He replied with a sigh before Mokona tackled the back of his head and almost sent him tumbling forward onto the sidewalk. "Dammit!"

"There it is!" Mokona pointed a stubby paw at a large building down the street with a large crown on the front of it.

Fay grabbed the back of Kurogane's cloak to help steady him. "Hyuu~ you found it Mokona! Good job! Now let's go get Kuro-sama his new arm, he's pretty useless with just one."

"I am not!" He growled and swiped at the blonde as Mokona laughed and bounded forward and inside the building. Syaoran ran after her to explain things to whoever was inside, leaving the others alone.

"How can you fight with only one arm? How can you protect yourself?" Fay folded his arms, the only time the mage acted serious was when he was alone with Kurogane.

"How did you fight and protect yourself with one eye?" He asked, thinking that any kind of disability could be adjusted to become strength. Though he would admit losing an arm made it more difficult to hold a sword.

"I was a vampire, my senses were heightened. There's a difference between loosing an eye and loosing an arm."

"It doesn't matter; I'll get a new one while we're here." He said as the automatic doors opened for them and they walked into a crisp well decorated lobby.

"Looks like Tomoyo-chan's been redecorating." Fay admired the lobby as they waited for Tomoyo. He prayed that she'd be able to get Kurogane a new arm.

"Still looks too pink." Kurogane grumbled as there was nothing else to do. He scanned the area and didn't see their companions. "Guess they got taken to the back."

Fay glanced around and upon noticing that they were alone Fay leaned in to kiss Kurogane.

Ever since they had been able to recover in Clow, the two of them had finally come to an understanding of sorts. They had time now to think about something other than revenge and curses and it dawned on both of them that they could be together now without any restraints. Kurogane leaned in and closed his eyes, kissing Fai chastily. "Wonderful!" Kurogane instantly bristled and had to bite back a remark as Tomoyo came striding towards them, Syaoran and Mokona in tow.

Fay smiled gently. He was more open then Kurogane was but he wasn't sure if he wanted to corrupt Syaoran with the fact that him and Kurogane had FINALLY threw all the borders out the window. "Hello Tomoyo-chan, did Syaoran-kun and Mokona explain?"

"Yes, I was surprised to see all of you again though." She informed with a warm smile. She turned and frowned at Kurogane though and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You were supposed to take care of your arm." "It's not my fault! Just get me a new one!"

Fay giggled. "Hyuu~ you two fight like brother and sister! Is there any way to have skin fitted for the new one? The other one gave me nightmares." Fay was just playing of course.

"You shut the hell up!" Kurogane glared at Fay for good measure. "Of course, but it will take longer to prepare it." Tomoyo informed them and Kurogane straightened. "I already have the schematics from the old one I just need to get it and make a skin graph for it."

"Maybe I can help Tomoyo-chan since we don't know how long we'll be here?" Fay brushed off Kurogane's comment, as usual.

"You four go and find an apartment." She said waving off any help. "It's the least I can do for all your help." Producing a plastic card she handed it to Syaoran. "There should be more than enough money for a place and groceries and clothes."

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan, we will. Come on Kuro-sama sitting there fuming isn't going to get us anywhere." Fay grabbed Kurogane's arm and tugged. "Just think it will be like we're a family looking for a home!"

"I'm out. I'd rather do something else." Kurogane said as he tried to dig his heels into the linoleum to no avail. "Oh, there are openings for homes like the last one you rented just down the street." Tomoyo told them as Kurogane was dragged out. Syaoran thanked her before he ran after his companions.

"We'll keep that in mind Tomoyo-chan." Fay had dragged Kurogane outside."Kuro-sama why don't you want to get settled in to our temporary apartment?"

"Fine, just as long as it doesn't take long." He walked in stride with Fay and tried to untangle the blonde from him, but found it hard with only one arm. He definitely needed his new arm for this.

"It shouldn't, why the rush?" Fay paused and gripped Kurogane's hand tighter. Was the ninja afraid of not being able to defend himself? "Come on now daddy should hold mommy's hand."

"Because I want to get it over with instead of wandering around this city for hours on end and I'm not holding your hand." He protested and frowned as he heard Mokona laughing behind them. Thankfully it took even less time than Kurogane had thought it would and they were the new renters of a furnished apartment. It wasn't as big as the last one, but it would do.

Fay smiled wide, his gaze softening."Oh dear, Kuro-papa is so shy."

"Who said we were parents?" Kurogane barked as they settled into the apartment. He was hoping they wouldn't be stuck here for too long, but knew he wasn't that lucky.

"Why else would a young boy like Syaoran-kun be out by himself? We're his parents you know it." Fay grinned as he took off his cloak. "Syaoran-kun why don't you stay here with Kuro-rin? Mokona and I can go out and get us some normal clothes and some food."

"Uhm...I suppose it's alright." Syaoran eyed the two smiling in front of him as he handed over the card. He just hoped they didn't waste what money was left on it. "Oi, if you buy one thing we don't need or anything sugary, you two better not come back at all." Kurogane added when he saw the look the boy had.

"Now why would I do that? I'm getting us clothes and food. I'll get you your bland tasting food, never fear Kuro-tan. Let's go Mokona~!"

"Right!" Mokona leapt onto the blonde's shoulder, blowing a raspberry at Kurogane who growled in return.

Fay returned a few hours later and when they arrived, Mokona spat out a few bags on top of what the wizard had brought. He put the clothes bag down and in addition to the casual clothes there were also formal wear. "What do you think?"

"Why did you buy these clothes?" He asked as he pulled out a black dress shirt. It looked expensive.

"I noticed that Tomoyo-chan's going to be having a party tomorrow night and we need formal clothes because we're going. There's still plenty of money left, never fear. Mokona? Could we have the food now please?"

"Wait, how did you know she was? We can't just show up." Kurogane countered as Mokona spat out several large bags filled to the brim with groceries, which Syaoran immediately began packing into the kitchen.

"It just so happened I ran into her and she said we had to go or you don't get your new arm." Fay sniggered. "And also, there are posters for it all over the place in the shopping center."

"I'm not going." He replied as he remembered the last party they had gone to here.

"Does Kuro-sama want his name to be the one armed bandit? You're going, I mean there's going to be alcohol there and I can't say no to that."

"Yes you can. None of you are drinking anything that isn't water." Kurogane argued as he didn't want to have to drag a drunk Fay and Syaoran around the city at night.

"See? That's why you have to come. It will be fun." Fay started to hang their clothes up in their closet. He hid a smile as a thought struck him. "I almost bought myself a dress you know."

Kurogane sputtered, disarmed by the blonde's words. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"It was pretty, and then we could've gone as a date." Fay teased as he hung up his formal clothes. "I'm going to go change."

"...I wouldn't take you dressed as a woman, it's not who you are." Kurogane told him, Fay had always been ashamed of whom he was, but he had never thought it extended to their relationship in such a way.

The corners of Fay's mouth twitched. "Then will you bring me as a date dressed in men's clothes?"

"I never said that either." He countered, thinking he wasn't going to fall for that and agree to go to Tomoyo's party. Kurogane thought himself smarter than that.

"Kuro-sama's a boring grump. Maybe I should find a new boyfriend." Fay gathered up his new clothes and closed the bathroom door.

He doubted Fay could as he began to take off his clothes from Clow. They were too thin for and the style looked strange for this world. A t-shirt and jeans sounded great right now.

Fay emerged out of the bathroom in his casual clothes. He was wearing a long sleeve v neck shirt and jeans.

Kurogane noted the blonde's clothes looked expensive too. "That party isn't till later is it?"

"Tomorrow, Kuro-pon." Fay stretched his arms over his head causing the shirt he was wearing to roll up and expose his stomach.

"Good." Kurogane had since sat back on the bed, having gotten redressed while Fay was in the bathroom.

"Why good?" Fay sat next to him and without thinking laid his head on Kurogane's good shoulder.

"We just got here; it would be a pain to have to go to a party that would probably last all night." He explained as he felt Fay pressed up against him. It was comforting and he enjoyed it.

"Plus...Kuro-rin needs his new arm." Kurogane's body felt warm and it was nice to know that Fay was free. Free of his curses, free of his barriers and free of Fei Wang Reed.

"You've told me a dozen times already." He told Fay softly and moved his arm around the blonde.

"Yeah I know...just in case you forget." Fay kissed Kurogane's cheek just as Mokona came in.

"Aw Mommy and Daddy are being lovey dovey!"

"I'm thinking pork bun stew sounds pretty good right now." Kurogane growled as he removed his arm from Fay and stood up.

"You wouldn't Kurogane! Mokona doesn't taste good! Syaoran! Fay! SAVE ME!" Fay laughed as he watched the little white creature float away from Kurogane.

"We should test it and find out then!" Kurogane snapped as he chased after Mokona.

Fay grabbed Mokona."Now now Kuro-sama, we need Mokona, otherwise it would be like when were in Yama."

"Tch. I'm sure we could find another." Kurogane said giving Mokona a predatory smirk that had the creature crying out about how scary he looked.

"Maybe but then we'd be stuck here without Mokona to jump us from world to world."

"Fine, it gets one more chance." Kurogane said and Mokona squealed in delight before running to see if she could get something to eat from Syaoran.

The next night Fay stood dressed in his formal clothes and was working on fixing Kurogane's tie.

He still hadn't received his new arm, but figured it would take more than a day to get it done so wasn't really upset with it. As he stood, he watched Fay and could feel the other's fingers against his throat. The blonde had had to roll and pin his empty sleeve to the shoulder of his shirt.

"My Kuro-sama, you clean up nicely, you look dashing." Fay had tied his long hair up into a bun on his head.

"Tch." He scoffed and looked away, trying not to stare at the blonde. "Is the kid and pork bun ready?"

"Yes, they're waiting on us. There you're all set!"

Kurogane looked at Fay as he stepped back. "No drinking tonight for any of you." He told Fay, knowing Mokona was likely to spike drinks again.

"Kuro-puu you're mean! Alcohol is an amazing thing."

"And I know how you get when you're drunk." He explained with a sigh. Grabbing Fay's arm, he pulled the other with him and out of the room to meet up with the others.

"I get a bit silly but so what?" Fay recomposed himself as he came outside to face Syaoran and Mokona."My Syaoran-kun you've really grown up into a fine young man and of course Mokona will stand out the most of all."

Syaoran blushed as Mokona began chattering on how nice her tiny dress looked. Kurogane thought the doll clothes were a little too much, but didn't say anything. "Let's go and get this over with already."

"Aw Kuro-sama, didn't you ever have parties in your world?" Fay linked his arm around Kurogane's as they started to walk.

"I was too busy protecting Tomoyo." He informed as the four of them walked outside and towards Tomoyo's condo where the party was being held.

"You need to loosen up more Kuro-sama, we're safe here and none of us need protecting." Their shoes clicked on the pavement as they walked in the cool night.

"I didn't say anyone did." He sighed as they made it to the apartment complex and a doorman let them in.

As they walked in loud music flowed into their ears. "HYUU~ Talk about a party!"

Kurogane winced at the crowd they were greeted to. They had been directed to go up an elevator and to the top floor, he wasn't one for metal boxes that lifted you up on cables, and when they arrived it seemed as if Tomoyo had invited half the city.

"Syaoran~! Let's dance! Mokona wants to stand out!"

Syaoran looked up at the creature on top of his head and winced when a lock of hair was pulled. "I guess we'll be dancing, have fun Fay-san, Kurogane-san." With that Syaoran went into the crowd, drawing looks from a few girls due to Mokona.

Fay folded his arms."I suppose you'd rather lose your other arm than dance Kuro-sama?"

"Let's get something to drink and find Tomoyo." He didn't answer. It wasn't like he couldn't dance, back in Nihon Tomoyo had made sure he learned, but he doubted he could do it properly now for a few reasons.

Fay nodded and went to the drink table. He really wanted to dance but didn't know if Kurogane knew how and furthermore how they would make it work with Kurogane only having one arm.

Kurogane grabbed a bottle from the table, knowing he would get flak because of it, but he was the only one that didn't go crazy when drinking so he deserved at least something. He ignored the few stares they got and he wondered if it was because of his lack of an arm, that they were both men, or from their looks. Either way he didn't really care.

Fay located Tomoyo finally as he held a bottle of water."Hello Tomoyo-chan, lovely party."

"You both look great, I saw Syaoran trying to keep up with Mokona earlier." She told them with a bright smile. Kurogane looked at her then, wondering what was going to happen. "What about my arm?" He asked, trying not to shot over the music. "It will be done by the end of the week."

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan, I got some ideas in some books I saw in the apartment." Fay smiled. "That's great! One whole week basically in this nice world!"

"You two should enjoy yourselves instead of hovering around here." She smiled a little too knowingly for Kurogane's liking and he took another swig from his bottle. "Though I have other guests to great, I will see you around Fay-san, Kurogane-san."

As Tomoyo walked off a slower song came on. Fay didn't care what he had to do; he wasn't missing this chance because who knew when they would get another? "Come on Kuro-pon dance with me."

Kurogane looked at Fay before he sighed heavily and set his drink down. "Just one." He explained, thinking at least most everyone here would be too drunk to remember how he had made a fool of himself.

Fay smiled. He loved it when Kurogane caved in. He wrapped one arm around the man's neck and grabbed Kurogane's hand with his free hand.

"...You're not taking the lead." Kurogane said refusing to be the other partner in the dance, especially a slow dance. He slipped his hand out of Fay's and wrapped it around the other's waist, bringing him close.

Knowing some people were staring at them, Fai ignored them. This was the closest the two of them had ever been. This was their moment and he wanted to seal it into his body forever. Hoping that Kurogane was lost in the moment as well Fay leaned his head up to kiss his not-so-secret partner.

Kurogane mentally counted each step; glad that it seemed in both their worlds slow dancing was typically the same thing. He could feel Fay against him breathing and sliding against him as they moved across the crowded dance floor.

Fay made a mental note how odd the two of them must look. Between both of them being males to Kurogane having only one arm. He tried to push it from his mind as they moved across the floor, their bodies painfully close.

"Don't want to dance anymore?" He asked, seeing the hesitance in Fay's eyes. It was strange for the blonde to look so as he usually went head first into any endeavor.

"Of course I do, it's just I...want to be alone with you after it, is that okay?" Fay looked up his blue eyes showing honesty.

"I figured we were anyways." Kurogane knew Syaoran and Mokona were lost causes and he'd be damned if he let the wizard get drunk again.

"I don't think we're thinking the same thing Kuro-sama." Fay trailed off and tried to focus on the dance.

It took him a few moments before it finally clicked and he looked down at Fay with a hooded gaze. "Heh, you mean /private/." He could definitely do that and thought it best once this dance was over and if he managed not to step on the

blonde's feet they could slip out and back to the apartment.

Fay continued to enjoy the dance, as awkward as it was for the remaining of the song. When it was over he grabbed Kurogane's hand and led him out of the room. Since this was common behavior for them no one would notice.

They hadn't been terribly graceful, but at least Kurogane didn't misstep. He followed the blonde out of the condo and into the elevator. Once inside, Kurogane pulled Fay to him for a kiss.

Fay tangled his fingers in Kurogane's hair as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe they were going to make out in an elevator but Fay didn't care. All that close contact had heightened Fay's hormonal levels.

Closing his eyes, he reached up to bury his fingers in corn silk hair. This was the first time in awhile that they had truly been alone without fear of Syaoran or someone walking in on them. Kurogane took advantage of it.

Fay rubbed his tongue against Kurogane's as the elevator stopped at their floor.

When they heard the ding above them, Kurogane reluctantly pulled away. It was him instead that grabbed Fay's hand and pulled him out of the elevator and the building. It would take them awhile to make it back to the apartment so instead of bolting there he ducked into an alleyway.

Kurogane's behavior shocked Fay. "In an alleyway Kuro-sama? That's a first." Fay smirked deviously.

"Apartment's too far away." He dipped his head down and kissed the blonde again before he pressed him up against a wall. From where they were the light from the buildings and streetlamps couldn't reach them. Snaking his hand downwards, he tugged at the button of the other's pants.

Fay groaned when his back hit the wall. Seeing as Kurogane only had one arm Fay assisted in the unbuttoning of his pants and unbuttoned Kurogane's as well.

Immediately he slipped his hand into the blonde's pants and wrapped his fingers around Fay's arousal. Kurogane leaned forward, putting some of his weight on the magician before he began kissing the pale expanse of throat before him.

Fay wrapped one arm around the ninja to steady him. Using his other arm he wrapped his hand around Kurogane's erection as well.

Kurogane groaned against Fat's neck and pressed himself further against the blonde, almost giving them no room to touch each other. It was at a time like this he wished he had his new arm now, he wanted to touch Fay all over, but he had to settle on this.

It was times like this Fay was glad he was so thin. He started to move his hand up and down Kurogane's shaft.

Kurogane nipped at Fay's skin, leaving faint red marks in his wake as he tried not to thrust against the blonde. It was suffocating in his dark clothes and knew Fay was feeling the same if the heat radiating off him was anything to go by.

Fay mewled as he bucked his hips slightly into Kurogane's hand. The night suddenly felt cold as the wind blew through his hair and touched his flushed skin.

"Have to be quiet, don't want someone to come looking because they heard you." He growled softly, running his thumb over the head of the other's cock, smearing precum that had already formed there.

"You forget who you're talking to." Fay smirked with half lidded eyes. Using the arm he was using to help hold Kurogane up and started to draw symbols in the air. When he was finished he smirked again. "Now we can as loud as we want."

Kurogane felt the tingle of magic around then. He should have guessed Fay would do something like that as he was more prone to use his magic now. "Good."

"Good indeed." Fay said as he increased his hand ministrations speed.

Kurogane's voice died in his throat, Fay's hand was warm against the slight chill and the ninja grunted as he felt the familiar pull in his gut from impending climax. He quickened his own hand, wanting Fay to come.

He wished they could've been on the bed but he knew this was going to have to do. He was grateful they had that strange machine that washed clothes because they were going to make a mess .He was panting harder as he felt his climax coming closer.

Using a knee to spread the blonde's thighs and tilted his head just so in order to kiss Fay. Their hands brushed each other with how close they were and each time sent small sparks down his spine and straight to his groin.

Fay started to kiss Kurogane back but it was short lived as his orgasm overtook him. He was glad for the spell he had used that blocked anyone from hearing them because he knew he was loud when he came.

The blonde had pulled away from the kiss and Kurogane listened as Fay cried out while he climaxed over his fingers. The sight and sound of Fay's body arching and his face contorted in pleasure was enough to take him over the edge as well and he came moments later.

Fay's hair that he had spent at least an hour styling was now distorted mess but Fay didn't care .Feeling his lover's seed all over his hand was enough distraction for the mage. Still breathing heavily he looked up at Kurogane."We need to get back to the apartment, clean up and compose ourselves."

"Kid won't be back tonight." He said, his voice sounding hoarse. He released Fay's softening member and straightened up to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Even better that means we have the whole apartment to ourselves." Fay tucked himself back into his pants too before giving Kurogane peck on the lips.

He wiped his hand as best he could without making it too obvious what they had been doing. Once they were both reasonably clean and had caught their breath, Kurogane began making his way back to the apartment. "He and the pork bun probably won't be back till morning."

Fay grabbed Kurogane's hand."That gives daddy and mommy some much needed alone time, let's go Kuro-tan~!"

He wasn't sure just how Fay had the energy to act like a child, but it would probably work itself out for the better once they got back to the apartment. He gripped Fay's hand as well, thinking for once he could do so without Fay having to ask.


End file.
